Shadow's War on Civil Rights
by Kobonichi
Summary: To Be Or not tube, that is what our hero man SHADOW must ask himself during as his many crazy and hurtful quest s aswell.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;"Chapter One: The new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;"Shadow once was, and he was standing overtop of the city scape of the city that was before and under him. Shadows eyes were like robotic scanners but he was not a robot because that's omegas job, and rouge Is also a member of their group, but she was mostly just hot and not really anything else because she was a woman and hot was all she really knew how to do. Shadow jumped down from the ledge and talked with his aforementioned friends who were stated previously. Shadow began to speak. "I am shadow, and you are all my henchmen. I have decided that the bank we will rob will be the PNC bank, it has a mean old lady at the counter and we will kill her, but we will not kill others until other times. I will be on the roof, with my darkedge katana at my side and snipes. Rouge you will be hot, and that is all you must do to not be a complete failure in the eyes of mine and others. Omega, you must be the robber because I will not be there and rouge is just hot and that's pretty much it. Okay?" Shadow lauged at his own smartness at his coming up with the plan that was get them the new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos. "The new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos will be ours for the taking." Said omega in his deep robotic robot speaking noise. "Yeah, I cant wait to stick the new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos up my butt or whatever girls do." Said rouge in her hot voice, so hot was the voice however, that shadow summoned his big Boner penis. He was like "Oh yeah rouge, I will stick something else up your butt, MY PENIS!" Shadow lauged as his giant penis was in HIS HANDS! AS OPPOSED TO BEAN IN HIS PANTS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? YESS! IT WAS SO! INDEED!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;"His penis was screaming and shadow used his rocket shoes to abscond into rouges hot sweaty and also stinky anus. "AHH!" rouge was loving how his big cack was invading her stromsach. "I am going to COME in your ANUS!" Shadow lauged and his peepee really hurt and a weird liquid was coming out of her butt with the rest of her pee and poop. Okay, lets fight the banks now, asaid shadman aswell as let him put his big cack away." Lets roll out transgenders! And they became aready to fight the banks and steal the new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;"Shadow and his used their hookahs to to got the building of then pnc bank and were. How They got? SCIENCE! That's how! Once top of building were they, had must to have rouge be hot to suppose distractions, all the boys in the pnc bank peepee harden so that shadow and omega could go to the very vault fastly as to abscond con la dolares. "?Porque?" said the very Mexican man at the counter. "Es la robario! Necesito la dolares!" Omega said in his sexy southern asian accent. "Si mi amigo, es facil!" Said the man as he turned around to get the money. "Gracias mi amigo! Said the man as he handed the money over to omega the non human robot. "Buenas Noches mi compadre." Said omega. Omega puleed the new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos out of the bag and smiled, but not really because he was a robot and he didn't know how so he just pretended to. Shadow jumped in and killed most but spared sum so he co uld power up his BloodBlade Crimson, or his BBC. His bbc throbbed with magical power, and shadow had to grip it firmly with both hands just to stop it from getting all over the place. His bbc was so glowing and powerful that it had to be put into itsheath. Shedno was now and o mega were to go now and escape with THEIR LIVES ASWELL AS THE The new ultra mega butt fuckingly awesome ass crusting most goodest mega stone of Chaos. But Justas Shaded aswell as Om3gUH was to just near about too esscahpeh, a big man looke d athem with his veery Chinese eyesockets which contained,,, EVIL EYS!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;"Tobe Contin ued?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p 


End file.
